Quadruplets!
by oceanspike
Summary: Sequel to If I Ain't Got You. The story of Kel and Dom's children, and the lives they have chosen. 2 down, 2 to go!
1. pregnant!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!!!

            Keladry of Masbolle, informally Kel, stared at her friend, Nealan of Queenscove in a mix of shock and excitement.  She had a tall build, a delicate nose, and dreamy, long-lashed, hazel eyes.  She had light brown hair that was cut short, just below her ears.  "What did you just say?" she asked, wanting to make sure that she had heard correctly.

            "Kel, you're pregnant!" he exclaimed happily.  Neal was five years older than her, and known for his sharp tongue and poor attitude towards his elders, namely Lord Wyldon, or the Stump, as he had called him throughout their knight training.  He had long brown hair swept back from a widow's peak.  He had arched eyebrows and striking emerald eyes.  " I'm gonna have second cousins!" he said.  Kel smiled.

            "Where's Dom?" I wanna tell him the news!" she said, getting up off her bed.  Her husband had returned to Corus, where Kel and Neal were stationed as knights, but few days ago.

            "He's at the mess hall, I think.  Want me to go get him?"  He asked.  Kel smiled.

            "Thanks, Neal.  I want to tell him in private."  Neal nodded in understanding.  "What are you gonna name them?" he asked.  Kel stared at him in wonder.

            "_Them_?!" she squeaked.  Neal nodded.

            "Yes, Kel.  _Them_.  You're pregnant with quadruplets," he said.  Kel's jaw dropped to the floor.

            "Trip…trip…._ Quadruplets??!!_" she sputtered.  Neal nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

            "Yes.  Two girls and two boys, to be exact.  What are you gonna name them?"  Kel shrugged.

            "I'll think it over with Dom," she said.  And was lost in thought.  Neal shrugged and went out of the room.  Kel sat down, the news hitting her like a ton of bricks.  _Quadruplets_-_how in Hell's name did that happen?_ she thought, then rolled her eyes._ Kel,_ her sarcastic part of her thought, _When a husband and wife love each other very, very, much…Gah! Stop it_ her sensible part scolded. "Oh, dear.  I'm having my own self-conversation.  That is so incredibly low."

            "What it?" Dom said, making her jump.  He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.  "Neal said that you had something important to tell me," he implied with his hands for her to tell him.

            "Dom, I'm pregnant," she said, closing her eyes. "with quadruplets."

            "What?!  Honey, that's great!  We tried over, and over, and over,"

            "That's enough, Dom! I don't want to hear anymore!" Neal said.  Kel smiled slightly.  She hadn't thought that he was still there.  Dom grinned up at his cousin.

            "Awwwww…poor Meathead.  I don't think he's ready for the talk," he said, directing the last part to Kel.  She smiled as Neal cuffed him on the shoulder.

            "I'm gonna go now.  I don't want to hear _anything_ of that sort ever again."   With that said, he strode out.  Kel examined Dom with nervous eyes. He was in his late twenties, broad-shouldered, big handed, and extremely handsome.  His mouth was made for smiling.  His cyan eyes were framed by wide, arched brows and set over a long nose slightly wide at the tip.  His nose was the only thing that suggested that he and Neal were related.  He was grinning like a maniac.

            "Dom?" she asked hesitantly.  He jumped, as if he was lost in his own thoughts.  He gazed at her, love evident in his eyes.

            "What are we going to name them?" she asked as Dom sat beside her and put her into his lap.  He kissed her lightly on the neck, causing her to smile.

            "What sex are they?" he asked.

            "Two girls and two boy's," she stated.

            "Well, what names do you want to name the girls?" he asked.  Kel thought for a moment.

            "I was thinking either Nolee, Kassie, or Alessia," she said.  Dom thought for a while.

            "I tell you what.  You choose the girl's names and I'll chose the boy's names."  Kel nodded.

            "Okay, then we'll go with Nolee and Kassie," she said.  Dom smiled.

            "kay, and for the boy's names…hmmm….I think I'll go with…Daniel and Jeffery," he said.  Kel nodded. 

            "wow," she said, rubbing her swollen stomach, " I'm pregnant," she repeated.  Dom kissed her.

            "yes you are."


	2. birth

Disclaimer:  Do I write like Tamora Pierce? No, I don't.

This is a songfic, with the song "Take My Breath Away" by Jessica Simpson.

7 ½ months later          

"Waaaaaaaaa!" a little girl cried along with her older siblings.  A weathered looking Kel smiled at her daughter, and picked her up.  Dom held two newlyborn babies in his hands, one male and one female, while Neal held the other boy.  Dom leaned over and kissed Kel's sweat matted forehead, watching as her exhausted face grinned.  She cooed to the little girl in her arms.

Watching every motion 

_In my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning to some secrete place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

"Look at how small she is, Dom," she said tiredly.  "Her head is about as big as the palm of my hand."  Dom nodded, absorbed in the looks of his son and daughter.

"How will you tell the difference?" Neal drawled.  "They all look the same to me," Kel rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because you're just used to looking at one.  _I _can tell that each individual one has its own special something.  The one I'm holding is Nolee.  Notice that she has dark green eyes, so that they almost look brown.  You're holding Dan, who has hazel eyes like I do, though they hold more jade.  Dom's holding Kassie, with her sapphire eyes, and he's also holding Jeff, who had the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen," Neal snorted, before hearing a cry of his own child in the distance.  Quickly he handed Dan to Kel before rushing off to his daughter, Vicky.  Yuki had given birth to their daughter about 2 months ago, and Neal still found it hard to leave her side, and the birth of his second cousin was enough to make him go.

Watching I keep waiting 

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitation_

_To become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning _

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

"Who would've known," Kel murmured to her children, "That Neal would finally settle down."  Dom laughed quietly, and began to hum to Jeff and Kassie, rocking them gently before they fell asleep.  He sat them down in their crib, a baby present from Daine and Numair, before sitting down next to Kel on her bed.  He gently pried her hands away from the two sleeping children, noting how she yawned.  After he put the two in the cradle, he laid next to Kel's almost asleep form.   He held her in his arms, murmuring how beautiful the children were, and that their mother was just the same way.  She breathed in deeply his scent, thinking of how much the last few months had been a living hell.  But from mood swings to cravings, Dom was always there for her. 

Watching every motion 

_In this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion _

_As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

I'm so sorry that this is so short.  Oh, and I was listening to this song earlier, as a break from my lovely rap, and I thought that this would be a good song for the birth of her little ones! Yay!  I'm thinking that each chapter will be about a year later, or somewhere close to there, showing the growing up of Nolee, Kassie, Jeff, and Dan.  Whadda think?  So, next chapter, be prepared to experience them learning to walk, among other things.  Now, my ducks, I would like to thank those of you that were _so_ thoughtful as to review, and not lazy.

Miamouse- thanks for telling me.  As you can see, I changed it.  Thanks for letting me know-it was originally triplets…

LiLy MaLfOy13- thanks.  You make my heart warm.

Dreamerdoll- wait.  We're you kidding about me being a good writer or were you serious?  If you were kidding, go to Hell.  If you were serious, then thank you very much. Lol.

Emikae- thanks a lot!

Pinky- of course it wasn't! I keep true to my word!

Dragon shadows- thx.

Kassi of Stone Mountain- I'm not really into Dom right now either, but what can I do?  They'd kill me if I hadn't updated this…

Tasidia- thanks…lets just say that its only about one inch noticeable…

Eyes of a seer- I'm sorry, but I really didn't feel like writing about Kel and being pregnant- didn't wanna deal with it…

Rachel132- ur wish is my command

Vidalynne- mkay, but what about the gift?  They didn't have the gift back in the middle ages, either.  This is a whole different world right herre.  Don't worry, I get these things all the time…

Famtasozomg-Lady-Knight- is that a good style or a bad one?

Allimba- I'm continuing, I'm continuing

Erkith- I can't do one shots…people always threaten me with things that are pointy…

Alyios-thx

T. Campbell-  I'm writing, I'm writing!

There!  Now, all of you slackers, review!


	3. paths of life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, but I do own Kel and Dom's little brats-I mean angels. :)

_ The quadruplets' 5th birthday_

"Mommy!" Nolee said, eyes looking up at her mother in adoration. "You're home!" Kel jumped off her horse to embrace the youngest of the four. She smiled.

"Of course, Nolee," she said, "I wouldn't miss you're birthday for anything!" Kel had recently been sent to Scanra, but had convinced the King to let her come home for the quadruplets' birthday. She looked around. "Where are Kassi, Jeff, and Dan?" Nolee rolled her eyes, the picture of an impatient child.

"Jeff's in his room practicing, and Dan went off with daddy to play 'sticks'. Kassi went in the woods with Uncle to practice her magic," she said. Just then Neal and Kassi came out to meet Kel, bickering the whole way.

Even though Neal was technically the quadruplets' second cousin, they called him Uncle Neal. Kassi was the only out of the quadruplets to have the Gift. Turns out that it skipped a generation. Ever since she had found out that she could glow silver and make people see things that weren't there, Kassi had done everything she could to improve it. And if that meant hanging out with their overly dramatic uncle, then she would sacrifice her ears for her magic. She would be sent to the University in a couple weeks. Jeff came out of the Masbolle fief, sweating heavily.

Jeff had always been overly skilled with hand-to-hand combat. He would practice day after day to try and improve his punches and kicks, resulting in amazing ability for a five-year-old. He had Kel's determination, and when he set his mind to something, he achieved it. He already knew what he wanted to do with his life- be a Shang. When he would be seven, he would be sent to the Shangs. Kel didn't like the idea of her son becoming a Shang, but who was she to tell him what he could and couldn't do?

She heard a loud "twap" and turned to see Dan land a hit on Dom's shin as they were walking towards her. He mumbled something incoherent, but Kel knew that her husband was trying not to curse in front of the kids. Dan was constantly playing with sticks and defending his younger sister, Nolee. Even though he was five, he picked fights with boys much older than him, and he lost almost all the time. But he still didn't give up. If getting himself beaten meant keeping his sister out of harms way, then so be it. He would be sent to become a knight when he was ten.

Nolee was the most quiet of the four. She usually spent her time learning how to cook or sew. She was very prissy, and believed that women should wear skirts, with an exception of Mommy, and was constantly primping herself. She demanded to be sent to the convent at age 10, and then she would find a husband.

The three children ran to Kel, shouting a unified cry of, "MOMMY!" Kel dismounted before the three would get to close to Peachblossom and be bit. She handed the reigns to Neal, watching him look incredulously at her, before Peachblossom bit him.

His yelp went unnoticed by the quadruplets and Kel. Dom latched onto Kel's leg while Jeff propelled himself into her arms. Kassi launched onto Kel's back, and they refused to let go. Kel gave each a kiss on the forehead before they disentangled themselves. Dom gave Kel a kiss on the lips, while the children giggled. Another yelp was heard as Peachblossom stepped on Neal's toes.

"How can you keep that monster?" Neal asked as Dom took the reigns. Ever since Dom had first met Peachblossom, who had ungentlemanly tried to bite his fingers, and Dom hadn't been intimidated, an unspoken respect was placed onto him.

"Oh stop being dramatic, Neal. You know he's my horsie," she said. Her 'horsie' blew a wad of spit into Neal's face. Everyone but Neal laughed. He wiped the spit off of his face before embracing his best friend. "How's Vicky?" she asked.

Yuki walked out of the Masbolle fief, holding the hand of Vicky, who would be trying for her knighthood at the same time as Dan. Vicky let go of her mother and ran at Kel screaming, "Aunty Kel! Aunty Kel!" Kel laughed and picked up the 5 year old, who was demanding to be held. Vicky looked up at Kel with her Almond shaped-emerald eyes, something unique for a Yamani, even a half-blooded one. She would only let Kel hold her, with the exception of Yuki. Kel set Vicky down and embraced her good friend.

"How do you stand it?" Yuki whispered to her friend, Yamani face blank but eyes twinkling. Kel gave her a puzzled look.

"Stand what?" she asked.

"Having four kids to take care of at the same time...I'm having difficulties with just _one,_" Yuki replied, putting an emphasis on one. Kel grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I wonder how my parents did it," she replied, before taking Peachblossom's reigns and walking into the stables.

A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T TELL NOLEE ABOUT THIS STORY! SHE DOESN'T READ KEL/DOM'S, SO SHE HASN'T READ THIS BEFORE! PLEASE! I WANNA LIVE UNTIL I'M AT LEAST 60- NOT DEAD AT 13! Okay, now that that's cleared up, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers:

PsycoLioness13- I'm glad that its cute…

Allimba- I love fluff…I can't live without it!

Gwen-gah. I'm in the hate-Dom mood. I'm starting to _really_ loath this guy…but what can I do? These people would kill me if I just ended this…hmmm…maybe a meteor will just _happen_ to land on Dom…

Pinky-thanks a lot.

SinaiConners –its okay, because you reviewed last chapter. If you didn't, then I'd be pissed. :shrugs:

Dreamerdoll- you're always lazy. What are you talking about? "I'm being lazy today" my butt! You're lazy EVERYDAY!

Fantasizing-Lady-Knight-truth be told, I didn't really notice…oops. I'm glad that you like my style!

Kaz- :grumbles: the things I do for friends…DON'T YOU DARE TELL NOLEE ABOUT THIS!

Rachel132- meh…its all good…here's another update so peps can yell at me for the fact that a 5yr old wouldn't be practicing kicks and punches…

Maiden-of-dark-life-how lovely. But, alas, my friends will hunt me down also. What has the world come to!

Elementalmoon-thank you very much!


	4. Kassi's departure

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda…. I don't own anything but the plot…and the ADORABLE little kids! oo

A few weeks later (Kassi's POV.) 

The young Kassi tossed and turned in her bed. She was excited. She would be leaving for the University tomorrow. She would finally be able to do magical things, with others her age. She wouldn't be left in this ungifted house and would be where others actually _appreciated_ her and her skills. Kassi was proud about how well she knew how to call on her powers. All thanks to Uncle Neal. She momentarily frowned about how she wouldn't really ever get to see her Aunt anymore. Or Daddy. Or even Mommy or Uncle Neal. The last two, however, wouldn't make much of a difference. She never really got to see her mom or uncle, due to the fact that they were always on duty.

She rolled to the side, looking at her brothers and sisters who were in their own beds, sleeping peacefully. She would miss them too. Soon, they would all be gone, leaving her parents all alone. She sighed, and closed her eyes, so that the tears wouldn't come. _What are you, four?_ She thought to herself. _You haven't even gone away yet and you're already homesick. Grow up, dolt. You don't need any of them. As long as you have your magic, you should be just fine._ Immediately, Kassi was ashamed of her thoughts. She _did_ need all of her brothers and sisters, no matter what that devilish side of her thought.

She calmed herself by doing the well-known 'Yamani Mask', as her mom and aunt had taught her. She remembered the conversation, just after her birthday.

FLASHBACK

"Kassi, can I have a word?" her mom called her from her room, where she was reading a book about how to set flames on a doll without moving. Kassi obediently trotted down the stairs.

"Yes mommy?" She asked. Kel looked at her daughter, examining her every inch by inch.

"You realize that in a couple weeks you will be going to the University, right?" Kassi nodded, before thinking in her head, _oh great. Another one of mom's fabulous speeches about how she wished that I was going to try for knighthood. Can't she just let me be who I wanna-_ "I hope you do well, daughter," she continued, surprising her. What? No 'why can't you be more like your brothers?' This conversation was defiantly not what she expected. "But before you go, I need to speak with you. Not all of the girls are nice, like Vicky or Nolee. Don't think that all of the girls are mean, either. Same with the boys. You're just going to have to accept that. I want to show you something. It's a form of defense that I learned in the Yamani Islands. When you put on this one expression, it will confuse others, and also make them believe that you don't care, which is usually a good thing. Usually. Other times it may not be, and those around you will call you names. Do not let them get to you, my child. For if you break down, none will be there to help you but yourself.

But enough chit chat. Here is what I want you to do. Picture in your mind a calm, serene lake. There is no wind, no children, no sound. Complete silence. Now, anyone who will insult you is just another cloud. Another cloud that will soon pass you by." Kassi felt her face relax, and all emotion vanish. She felt no trouble, no anger, nothing but content. All of her past anxieties went away, and she _became_ that lake. "now, open your eyes, daughter." Kassi heard her mom calling, as if from far away. She brought herself out of her dream-like state, only to feel strangely…refreshed.

Kel watched as her daughters face went from bored to unfeeling, and smiled. It seems as though Kassi had much more ease learning this as she had. She called her daughter, and saw as she slowly came back to reality. "How well you can keep that face will be put to the test soon. But you may not expect it. Also, I called you down to apologize." Kel averted her eyes. "It was wrong of me to have judged you. You, Kassi, can be anything you want to be. It runs in your blood. _Anything_. Just as long as you put your mind to it. And I will stand behind you, every step of the way. If I'm here or if I'm in Scanra, I will _always_ be with you."

Kassi stepped foreword and embraced her mother. "I forgive you mama. I love you," she said, looking up at Kel with those big, sapphire eyes that reminded her so much of her husband.

ENDFLASHBACK

Kassi imagined the lake, and felt the same things go through her just as she had done the first time.

Kassi held Sandstorm's rains as she waited to leave for the University. She felt sad, yet excited. Soon she would be there, able to study and become a great sorceress. Maybe even learn how to stop death. She watched as her brothers and sister came out along with Vicky, telling her how much they would miss her, and wished her luck. She gave them a feeble smile in return, before turning to her parents. Neal would be accompanying her all the way there, so this was the last time she would see them in the next couple of months before they could visit her.

Dom knelt down before her, giving her a kiss on the forehead and a hug so fierce she thought she might pop. She looked at her mom, and saw her Yamani Mask in place. She immediately slipped on hers, and watched her mom's crumble. Kel swooped her up for a hug, whispering about how proud she was of her, and to watch her back. Kassi bit back her tears and hid her sadness behind the mask before kissing Aunt Yuki and mounting Sandstorm. She rode away, thinking, _Its my time now. Time to show the world what I'm made of. Who knows? Someday I'll do something that will make mommy and daddy proud._ She grinned before digging her heals into Sandstorm's sides and galloping off towards the rising sun, knowing that behind her, Uncle Neal was following, and that there would always be someone behind her, every step of the way.

A/N: so concludes the story of Kassi's childhood. Be happy that I'm updating, fools. I'm too lazy to thank all of you out there, so I'll do it next time. Love ya'll

Kit


	5. Jeff's Departure

Disclaimer: I only own the little kiddies, Vicky, and Shawn…

Jeff ducked as a hand came flying towards him. His light blue eyes held no emotion as he circled his foe, watching for an opening. His opponent came at him, his fist clenched, ready to attack. He quickly swung at Jeff with his right hand. Jeff blocked it, but it was a feint. His rival's left hand was ready and got him square on the chin. Jeff dropped and rolled, up on his feet in a moment. His right foot curled up and in, then thrust out, slamming into his rival's belly. His opponent fell down, slapping the ground as he hit it. In a moment, Jeff was in front of him his foot on his foe's neck.

"I yield," he said, before laughing. "Well done, cousin! Your skills have grown since the last time I saw you." A young man picked himself off the ground, looking to be no more than 10.

"Sorry, Shawn," Jeff smiled, helping him up. Shawn was three years older than him, and a first year page.

"I guess Auntie Kel was right when she said that you were no one to be underestimated," Shawn said, shaking his dark brown hair out of his hazel eyes. He grinned. "Last time I fought you, you were just a little tyke." It was true. Shawn hadn't seen the quadruplets since their fourth birthday, exactly three years ago. Conal and Kel were never that close to begin with, ever since he had hung her off the balcony those many years ago. They only saw each other every couple of years, and when they did, they barely ever spoke. Ironically, Shawn and Jeff had grown close, exchanging letters every so often. Shawn loved his Auntie, and always asked about her. Jeff, however, was always reserved around Conal, for some reason he couldn't put his finger on.

"Oh shut up, cousin. You aren't that much older than me."

"Old enough to become a knight!" Shawn said, drawing himself up indignantly and sticking his nose in the air. Jeff whacked him in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath. Jeff laughed and walked towards the fief. Shawn ran to catch up to him, and mussed Jeff's hair. Jeff's eyes narrowed threateningly at his older cousin. _No one_ touches his hair.

"Don't look at me that way. It was payback for that thing you just did to _me_." Shawn said sticking his tongue out jokingly. Jeff smiled.

"I suppose so," he said, ever fair. "Lets go eat! I'm famished!" He ran off, Shawn following close behind.

Kel smiled as her son ran into the kitchen, putting down her book. It would be the last time she saw him in a while, for he was leaving to go to the Shangs tomorrow. She bent down and kissed his forehead, happy that he had made a decision and stuck with it.

"Awwww, come on, Mom!" he said, his dignity ruined. He wiped the kiss off with his hand. She smiled knowingly. Shawn smiled at his Aunt as he came in.

"Go wash up, boys. Dinner will be ready in a moment." As Shawn turned to leave, she called him back. "I saw you fighting out there. Practice your kicks on your left side." Shawn nodded and ran to hurry up to his cousin.

Kel made sure they were well away before opening up a letter on the table.

_Dear Mommy,_

_I must apologize, for I cannot make it for dinner on our birthday. I have some experiments going on that our masters are teaching us, and I can't fall behind. I've learned a lot of stuff here, now I can make more complex spells! The masters say that I've been the best student since some boy named Thom, but they won't tell me who he is. I want to be able to talk to this person, maybe he can tell me some new spells that only the best sorcerers know! For some reason, they say his name with scorn, but I think they are jealous of him. I've made up my mind, mom. I want to be the best sorceress in the world! But in order to become that, I will need to spend every waking minute I have studying spells and practicing. I know you will understand my competitiveness. You were like this at my age, I just know it. I'm going to make you and Daddy so proud of me! Send my love to my siblings!_

_Love,_

_Kassi_

Kel frowned. She knew exactly who this boy named "Thom" was. However, she doubted that Kassi would become as overconfident as he was, and do something stupid.

"Mommy?" Kel looked up to see Nolee standing there. "Kassi's not coming home, is she?" Kel held out her arms, and Nolee came and gave her a hug.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. She had to stay and finish up something."

"I knew it! She _never_ comes home! All she cares about are her stupid scrolls and spells! Whenever she can leave to come home, she always makes some blest excuse! She never liked us! All she ever cared about was _herself_!" by this time Nolee was in tears.

"Honey, you know how important magic is to her. She just can't come home when she's in the middle of a complex spell."

"A complex spell you can always start over, if necessary. Once you lose your family, you never get a chance to restart." This cool remark came from Dan, who stood at the kitchen door.

Kel sighed. "I know. Go tell everyone to wash up and we'll have dinner."

Jeff mounted his mare, Shaman, before turning to his family. He grinned, happy that he finally would be able to learn the ways of Shang. He had his jar of magical bruise balm that Kassi had sent him, a blanket woven tight enough so that even the tiniest of coldness couldn't penetrate it from Nolee, a practice sword from Dan, and enough money to last him years on the road from Kel, Dom, Neal, and Yuki. Vicky had given him a necklace that in Yamani said, "God-born", and Shawn had given him a dagger.

Waving to his family one last time, he yelled a cry of triumph, before setting off.

The Shang Wildcat, who had come this far to pick him up, nodded once to Kel before following the young boy, sensing in him a strength that not many possess. Perhaps Vicky's necklace had said more than she realized.

A/N: Done. Next chappie up hopefully soon. Sorry about the delay.

Kit


End file.
